


Devil's Food [РУССКИЙ]

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, GO30Challenge, Gen, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, goodomens30, goodomens_devilsfood, lockdown - Freeform, lockdown video fix-it, post armaggenope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Good Omens Lockdown мини фанкомик.Кроули, как и все остальные, сидел дома, когда ему неожиданно позвонили.События этого комикса происходят после видео lockdown, выпущенного на YouTube канале Терри Пратчетта в честь 30-летия Благих Знамений.Перевод на русский от РОЛЛАНДКАКЕ (Кухня Миссис Хадсон)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Devil's Food [РУССКИЙ]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [FRANÇAIS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565987) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ITALIANO]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503125) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ESPAÑOL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166606) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> написано и иллюстрировано МАКИЯНГАТИТО  
> Русский перевод от ROLLANDCAKE (Кухня миссис Хадсон)

ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS COMIC AVAILABLE [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487#).

\--------

Пожалуйста, подумайте о том, чтобы поддержать меня на [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) \- именно благодаря моим патреонам этот комикс вышел.

\--------

Поделиться на: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_7cXhMlmLr/) / [VK](https://vk.com/hudsonskitchen/devilsfood)

\-----

По мотивам [Good Omens Lockdown видео ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0)

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо ROLLANDCAKE за их замечательную работу по переводу этого комикса и всем читателям на кухне миссис Хадсон за поддержку <3 большое спасибо.
> 
> Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать о любых проблемах с просмотром этого комикса. Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
